The Plague of Frogs
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: How could learning about the ten plagues of the Exodus lead the twins into trouble? It all starts with the frogs.  Fourth story in the Jax and Joe chronicles.  Please review. Warning: Spanking of a minor


It all began on a Sunday. Jax and Joe were late as usual. Ben's patience was wearing thin with his twins. The two attract trouble from all directions. He swore that he punished them ten times more than both Hoss and Adam combined.

During the previous week, they neglected to do their chores twice, came home late, and played a trick on Hoss that caused such a mess Hop Sing promised to quit.

"Jacqueline and Joseph were going to be late," Ben said to the ceiling and received no response. "Adam will you please see what's keeping your brother and sister."

"Pa, were right here," Joe said sweetly.

"Why, are you coming in from outside?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"We had breakfast early and decided to get some of the chores done that we didn't get to last week," Jax answered smiling.

"Boy, Girl no eat," Hop Sing said clearing off the table.

"We took some of your biscuits," Jax argued.

"Need more food," Hop Sing said.

"No time, we're late for church as it is," Ben said. "Go up stairs and change."

Adam wasn't fooled for a minute they were doing chores this morning. He bet they snuck out again last night. Pa let those two get away with too much and was too trusting of his baby girl and boy.

**Upstairs:**

"Let's hurry," Jax said through the talking hole they made when they were seven. "Adam suspects something."

"Adam always suspects something," Joe said.

"That because, he's usually right to suspect something."

"True. Do you think anyone will notice today?"

"I really can't imagine how they wouldn't," Jax replied smiling.

**Downstairs:**

"You're not buying they got up early to do chores?" Adam asked Ben.

"Why are you always suspicious of those two," Hoss said.

"Because they're always up to something," Adam replied.

"Awe Adam, they're good kids," Hoss said.

"Good at finding trouble," Adam mumbled.

"Adam," Ben admonished.

"Fine, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this and if he caught them lying again they were really going to pay." Adam promised himself quietly.

The twins bounded down the stairs full of smiles as they got into the wagon. They noticed the glares they were getting from Adam. He still hadn't forgiven them for lying to him a few months ago during what the twins now called "The Skipping School Fiasco". The twins didn't understand his anger because the minute they were out of Pa's hearing he tanned them good for lying. To the twins the past was the past. Guess not with Adam.

**The Martins:**

Billy was exhausted. For the third night in a row, he had snuck out his window to meet Jax and Joe. Today he hoped it would pay off but feared it would backfire which happens so many times with the twin's plans.

Well if everything works out, no one should know what who did it. Maybe they would even believe it was part of the sermon.

**Why Frogs?**

So what exactly had Billy and the twins been up to? It all started with an idea from Joe. The week before in Sunday school they were talking about the plagues of Egypt. None of the students understood what would be so bad about the frog plague, what's a couple of frogs. Joe hated it when he didn't understand something, so he decided to take matters into his own hands or should he say into the hands of Jax, Billy, and himself.

Joe first ran his idea through his twin.

"So I was thinking."

Jax loved when Joe said that because she knew something fun was about to happen.

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday, Mrs. Davis was talking about the plagues of Egypt. I really didn't understand how a couple of frogs would help make the Pharaoh want to release the Israelites."

"He didn't let them leave until tenth plague, the Death of the First Born." Jax reminded him.

"Well the second plague, is the only one I am interested in," Joe said, "We see frogs everyday and they don't bother anyone."

"I think that's because there are only one or two," Jax said smiling already knowing where this is going to lead.

"So let's say there were 30 frogs together in one place. Do you think it would cause a problem?"

"Maybe," Jax said, "It depends on how big the place was."

"Well since we are talking about the plagues of Egypt shouldn't we use the church?" Joe asked.

"I think we might need fifty or more there," Jax said. Jax was like Adam in being book smart. Not that she would ever admit it.

"So, do you want to see what would happen?" Joe asked.

"Why not?" Jax said.

Jax and Joe knew they needed help so they enlisted the help of Billy Martin their best friend. The minute they presented the plan the reasonable voice of Billy said,

"Why not? We'd be infesting a church with frogs."

"God did it," Joe said.

"To help the Israelites and I don't really think it was a church," Billy said annoyed.

"Were doing it to help everyone understand what it was like for the people of Egypt," Joe said.

"No you're doing it to see what would happen and if you can get away with it," Billy said smiling now.

"Well really don't need your help," Jax said knowing that would ensure Billy's want to help.

"No, I'll help. Just because I want to see what's going to happen," Billy said finally.

**Creating the Second Plague:**

Jax and Joe snuck out every night during the week, rounding up the frogs. Most nights Billy would join them. It was harder for him because he had to come all the way from town and had a greater chance of getting caught. His father was the town's doctor.

Jax didn't want anything to happen to the frogs so she created a crate to keep them in. Part of it was on land and the other part in the water. That way they could still eat and get wet when they wanted to. Joe had to admit her spending time with Adam and his designs were helpful at times.

Each day they were absolutely exhausted. So on Tuesday and Wednesday they both feel asleep not finishing their chores. Thursday, they fell asleep in class which caused Miss Jones to keep them after school again. Of course they couldn't tell Ben why they were so sleepy. Finally, as they were practicing designs for dropping the frogs, Hoss and the bath house both needed a good cleaning.

For not doing their chores Pa, had assigned them double for the next four weekends. Sleeping in school, he let slide because they said they both had a headache, and the for the supposed Hoss prank they had to clean the bath house and go to bed without supper.

After the Hoss and the bath house disaster, Jax and Joe worked out how to release the frogs another way. Again it was Jax who came up with the design. It was a simple trap door method; the only problem was hiding the string so no one would know it was them. They also would use a tarp instead of a box.

"So why don't we give it to one of the six year olds," Joe suggested.

"They'd tell," Jax said.

"We could just release them in the morning before everyone gets there," Billy suggested reasonably.

"We are looking for a dramatic effect," Jax said smiling.

"We could set us the entrance that the Pastor uses. He opens the door and the frogs fall," Joe said.

"I guess it's the safest idea," Jax said. "I wanted it to happen as he was discussing the plagues."

"So, what do you suggest?" Billy asked.

"Use the side door." Jax said.

"How would that work?" Joe said intrigued.

"Someone always gets up to use the outhouse during the sermon. If we have the string set up there, it will release the frogs. Just make sure none of us go," Jax said.

"I guess it's worth a try," the boys agreed.

Last night the four of them took the frogs to the church. Again Jax's amazing ability to design things was helpful.

"We can't just let the bag hang," she said. "Look everyone will see it."

"What do you suggest?" Joe asked

"Let's set it up like a tarp between the beams. We only need one side to fall."

Getting the frogs into the contraption was the hardest part. Billy and Joe had tied off the three sides of the tarp leaving one open for Jax. She took each frog placing it carefully into the tarp. The tarp covered the entire ceiling, again for dramatic effect. Finally they were finished. Jax and Joe made it home a little after sunrise where they worked on some chores to cover their absence.

**What Happened at the Church:**

The parishioners were shocked to hear frogs croaking as they walked in.

"What do you think that is, Pa?" Hoss asked.

"No idea, guess it's just a couple of bull frog around here somewhere." Pa said

Jax looked at Joe they didn't realize how loud the frogs would be. Out near the lake it was wide open and not so loud.

The Pastor Gregory began the sermon by saying,

"I guess God realizes we are talking about the ten plagues of Egypt today and has sent bull frogs to get us into the spirit of things."

Everyone laughed, but the noise kept getting louder and seemed to be coming from the inside of the church. Many of them looked at the ceiling. The entire sermon was being interrupted by the croaking of frogs. Finally the Pastor Gregory said,

"Can someone look out the side door and see where the frogs are?"

Hoss got up and started walking towards the door. The twins, and Billy held their breath as he opened the door. The frogs came raining down. Women were screaming, children were crying. Frogs were everywhere.

"I think we used too many," Jax thought.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea," Joe thought.

"I should have talked them out of it," Billy thought.

Luckily everyone in the church had horrified faces on or they would have been found out for sure. Adam still looked at the twins, knowing it had to be them. They are the only ones who would ever think of something like this.

"All right everyone calm down," Ben said. "Ladies why don't you go outside, we'll clean up the mess here."

It took almost an hour to round up the sixty-two frogs. The entire church was a mess. Many of the frogs died on impact leaving frog ooze everywhere.

**That Night at the Martins:**

Billy heard his father (the town doctor) talk about the bruises, broken bones, sprains caused by the frog attack. Billy decided he was going to turn himself in, but he needed to talk to Joe and Jax first.

**The Ponderosa:**

"Who would be so ignorant to cause something to happen like that? What kind of person would do such a thing," Ben said, after he sent the twins up to bed. The twins had been quiet the rest of the day. He figured they were in shock over the entire incident.

"Well, Pa I don't think it was an adult," Adam said.

"Adam, you blame everything on Jax and Little Joe," Hoss said defended the twins

"You were thinking the same thing or you wouldn't have said their names, Hoss," Adam said looking at his brother.

"Boys, they would never hurt someone. Sure they pull pranks, but they always make sure no one will be hurt," Ben said.

"Pa, I don't think they knew what was going to happen. They probably thought it would be funny, not devastating," Adam said.

"I still can't believe they would do this," Ben said.

"If they did, I'll bet they will turn themselves in soon," Adam said.

"Are you talking about Little Joe and Jax? Those two try to weasel their way out of any type of trouble. Why would that change now?" Hoss asked.

"Guilt," Adam said simply.

Ben looked at the fire. He hoped the twins had nothing to do with it, but like Adam when the first frog fell, he looked at the twins thinking it just might be them.

**Upstairs:**

"Joe," Jax said through the talking hole.

"Yeah," Joe said.

"We need to tell Pa," Jax said.

"I know but I don't want to."

"I don't either, but it's the right thing to do." Jax said.

"We'll talk to Billy tomorrow," Joe said. "We can't decide for him."

"Ok, tomorrow," Jax said. "Night."

"Night," Joe said

The twins didn't get a moment of sleep that night even though they hadn't a full night's sleep the entire week.

**Owning up to responsibility:**

"Hi," Jax said miserably.

"Hi," Billy said, "A lot of people were hurt yesterday. My Pa was really busy."

"We thought so," Joe said.

"So what should we do? Tell our Pa's?" Billy said.

"No, we need to tell Sheriff Coffee. This was really bad," Jax said.

"Ok," both boys agreed.

They didn't even bother to go into the school house; they just walked straight into the Sheriff's office. Sherriff Coffee was surprise to have the three children in his office.

"Why aren't you in school?" He asked firmly.

"We came to turn ourselves in," Jax said.

"For what?" He had an idea what for.

"The frogs," Joe said.

"The frogs. I see," Sherriff Coffee said. "Tell me how this happened and why you would ever pull a stunt like this."

Joe told the entire story making sure he knew they never meant to hurt anyone. They just wanted to see what would happen.

"I see and you came here why?"

"This was really bad, people were hurt," Jax said, "it's your job to make sure no one is hurt and if they do get hurt you arrest the people who did it."

It took everything for Sherriff Coffee not to laugh. He had known the three of them since they were born. He knew they weren't mean spirited, just mischievous. He also knew they tried everything to keep from getting tanned when they did something wrong. Now they were standing in front of him saying they needed to be arrested.

"You're right," Sherriff Coffee said, "I think I'll put you in the cells while I find your Pas."

The three children filed into the cell with their heads hung, tears of shame and guilt pouring out of their eyes. He did not envy Ben Cartwright , Dr. Paul Martin or their children right now.

He rode out to the Ponderosa first and was greeted by Adam.

"Where's your Pa?"

Ben walked out a few seconds later,

"Hi Roy, need a cup of coffee?"

"Well, Ben I am here on official business. I have two criminals in my jail right now that belong to you."

"Joseph and Jacqueline?" Ben asked.

"Yes they just confessed to destruction of property and assault," Sherriff Coffee said, "they came in with an accomplice name of William Martin."

"It was them," Ben said. "Did you find Paul yet?"

"No came here first, since you have two and he has one."

"Adam, I'm heading to town," Ben said.

"Do you want me to come?" Adam said.

"Might be a good idea," Sherriff Coffee said, looking at the anger on his friend's face.

They were able to find Paul Martin in his office. Like Ben he felt Billy and the twins had something to do with this. That's why he made sure Billy heard every treatment he gave due to the frogs. The four men stood in front of the Sheriff's office.

"Roy, what is your stand on this," Ben said.

"I think they should have some community service and should have to apologize to the town. I don't think they realized this would happen. Any other punishment is up to the two of you."

"Sounds good," both Paul and Ben said.

Ben and Paul walked in and saw the three children in a jail cell looking absolutely miserable. Sherriff Coffee said harshly,

"I'm going to let you all out in the custody of your fathers. Now the first thing you are going to do is apologize to the Pastor Gregory. He will arrange for you to apologize to the parishioners next week. Every day for the next two months I will assign you tasks as part of your community service. You will help everyone in this town who was hurt, starting with the church, you destroyed."

"Yes sir," The children said together.

"Let's go," Ben said. Paul and the children followed Ben to Pastor Gregory's home and knocked. Paul was going to let Ben take lead on this. He had more experience.

Pastor Gregory had a huge lump on his head. Making the children feel even worse. Ben looked at the children.

"Pastor Gregory, we are really sorry about the frogs," Jax said.

Pastor Gregory looked completely surprised.

"Why would you fill the church belfry full of frogs?" He asked with no anger in his voice.

"We didn't understand why God chose a frog plague. We thought what's so bad about a bunch of frogs," Joe said.

"I see," Pastor Gregory said, "So you were testing God?"

"No sir," the three said together.

"We were trying to understand," Billy said.

"I see," Pastor Gregory said again, "You didn't think about asking me why God chose frogs?"

"We are kinda like to take things in our own hands," Jax said honestly.

"I see," Pastor Gregory said, "So what are your plans now?"

"The children will complete any tasks you set before them as the church is being repaired. Paul and I will cover any monetary damage needed. They will also have community service to perform for those injured during the experience. They would also like to apologize to the community for their behavior," Ben said.

"I will arrange that," Pastor Gregory said a smile pulling at his lips

"Well, Paul. I guess this is where we part as well."

"Yes my son and I have many things to discuss tonight," Paul said holding Billy's arm.

**Ponderosa**

Pa and Adam hadn't said a word to them the entire why home. Once they were home Pa sat behind the desk and had the twins sit in front.

"So I have heard the story three times now. So I don't think I need to hear it a fourth," Ben said quietly his voice full of disappointment.

"Pa, we weren't thinking." Jax said.

"Obviously you weren't thinking," Ben said his temper flaring. He couldn't believe they had done something this foolish.

"We really are sorry," Joe said.

"Sorry! Sorry!, Do you realize how many people were hurt because of this prank?"

"Yes, sir, But we didn't realize it would be that bad," Jax said.

"Ok, explain to me what you think would happen?" Ben said glaring at his two youngest.

"We thought it would be funny, frogs jumping all over the church," Joe said.

"And frogs jumping all over the church is funny why?" Ben said is anger not simmering down. The twins were digging themselves in a deeper and deeper hole.

"Well we were talking about the plagues, so we thought an example would help," Joe said.

"We never dreamed some frogs would die, people would fall, and the church would get destroyed," Jax said.

"I agree you didn't know people would get hurt or you wouldn't have done this," Ben said

The twins both started to say something but Ben put his hand up and continued,

"You thought this stunt would be extremely funny, you knew it was wrong and chose to do it anyway. Go out to the barn, I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"When did you get all of the frogs?" Adam asked knowing the answer.

"Every night for the past week," Joe answered without thinking and was punched in the arm by his sister.

Adam watched Joe and Jax walk out followed by their father who anger was inflamed by Joe's last remark.

"That was just plan mean, Adam," Hoss said. "Pa's mad enough."

"Yeah, but they're still lying and it needs to stop. Their lies along with the frogs caused people to get hurt. I wanted Pa to know the whole story for once."


End file.
